No hay otra salida
by NAsheBenoca88
Summary: Gokú y Vegeta deberán encontrar una solución para salir de un aprieto. Pero esa solución no siempre será la mejor... (Yaoi)


Disclaimer: El anime/manga no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Y… ya que digo esto, siempre me dije que existen animes/manga que no deberían ser "yaoizados". DB es el caso. Pero bueno, me tenté. No puedo mentirles ._.

Si hay algo que, para mi pensar, es complicadísimo, es hacer un Gokú x Vegeta y viceversa. Uno, en todo fanfic, debería tomar en cuenta la personalidad de cada personaje, para no terminar en Ooc. Ahora, hice lo que pude, puesto que me resultó muy difícil encontrar una situación en la que pudiera desarrollarse algo así, algo "shonen ai". Y me salió esto. Bastante suave.

Espero que les guste de todas maneras.

Una nueva amenaza acechaba La Tierra. Como si las amenazas nunca cesaran…

Parecía increíble como se las ingenian para hacer infeliz la vida de los seres humanos, que no tenían nada que ver en sus asuntos. Pero siempre tenían a los guerreros Z para auxiliarlos, aunque la gran mayoría no lo supiera. No habían pasado ni tres años de la pelea con Boo, que ya tenían a otro don nadie buscando apoderarse del planeta.

Indudablemente, el enemigo era poderoso. Los únicos aptos para hacerle frente, eran Gokú y Vegeta. Pero al parecer, ni ellos tenían la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarlo. Ambos saiyajin lucharon juntos, como solían hacer desde hacía un tiempo en que sus diferencias se disiparon. Por lo menos, de parte del príncipe.

Por fin había admitido que Gokú lo superaba. Por lo menos, para sí mismo. Eso jamás lo sabría su compañero. Sin embargo, Gokú no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saberlo. Se notaba a la legua que ya no lo trataba igual. Y eso lo ponía inmensamente feliz.

El dolor de los golpes y la sangre hirviendo no evitaron que Gokú usara la teletransportación para escapar de las manos del villano. Nunca pensó que se vería de nuevo en esa situación. Pero se sentía con muy pocas energías. Y Vegeta estaba en la misma, o aún peor. El lugar elegido, no deliberadamente, fue una pequeña y húmeda cueva de las afueras. Por lo menos era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran esconderse y pensar mejor un plan. Ese sería el trabajo de Vegeta. Siempre fue el cerebro del equipo. Gokú no lo dudaba.

Por un pequeño orificio entraba la luz del sol, y el poco aire que circulaba, los hizo jadear. A decir verdad, no puso atención hacia dónde se transportaba, solo quería salir cuanto antes de la batalla. Vegeta fue el que rompió la atmosfera de tensión, cuando propuso hacer la fusión para derrotarlo. Luego de salir de su asombro, Gokú sonrió, y se sentó sobre una roca, para tratar de reordenar sus ideas. Estaba muy cansado.

— ¿Crees que nos encuentre aquí? — musitó Gokú, con la voz rasposa, luego de estar un buen rato callado. Algo extraño en él.

Lo único que se oyó anteriormente fue el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, después de una penosa batalla. Vegeta escupió y se frotó la boca con el puño.

— Lo dudo. Ni siquiera hará falta que bajemos nuestro Ki, ya viste que bajo está — y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, exhausto — No podemos hacer la fusión en estas condiciones — dedujo, en el fondo, un tanto aliviado.

Todavía se sentía algo incómodo haciendo los pasos, y teniendo que compartir un mismo cuerpo con el sujeto a quien llamaba Kakarotto sin importar lo que dijera el otro. Pero fue él quien propuso hacerla, ya que otra buena idea no se le ocurría.

Gokú levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

Vegeta suspiró, frustrado.

— Porque nuestro Ki esta desigualado, tonto. ¿O no eras tú el que siempre decía que el Ki debe estar igualado para hacer la fusión? — Gokú se encogió de hombros — De todas formas, si la pudiésemos hacer, no tendríamos el suficiente poder como para derrotar a esa sabandija.

El aludido suspiró y entornó los ojos.

— Tienes razón. Lo siento, me duele tanto todo, que no coordino lo que digo.

Vegeta sonrió, con sarcasmo.

— Eso te pasa todo el tiempo. No es algo de lo que deba sorprenderme.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se escuchaba el gotear del agua en unas rocas, chocar contra el suelo. Vegeta había empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de la cueva, con los brazos cruzados.

Gokú volvió a romper con el silencio.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? No tenemos semillas del ermitaño, y ni siquiera tengo la fuerza suficiente como para usar la teletransportación e ir a que Dendé nos cure.

Vegeta oyó esto, y detuvo su caminar. Pasaron cinco segundos exactos antes de que dijera algo al respecto.

— En ese caso… Creo que hay una manera… — dijo, sin voltearse. Gokú lo miró, curioso — Forma parte de nuestra naturaleza saiyajin, aunque nunca me llenó de orgullo hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo.

— En los tiempos en que existía el Planeta Vegeta, los saiyajins usaban un método para aumentar sus fuerzas, sin la necesidad de algún otro factor tecnológico o algo que tomara demasiado tiempo — Gokú abrió bien grande los ojos. Vegeta se dio la vuelta, y lo miró — Tener sexo con los demás aumentaba su Ki. Y si las mujeres, o quien sea, se oponían a su voluntad, los violaban — soltó, sin más vueltas.

Gokú no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca, atónito.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? – balbuceó, ahora con nerviosismo.

— Aunque ese método podría aumentar nuestros poderes, no sería suficiente Porque solo subirían un poco — añadió obviando su pregunta. Gokú se puso tenso cuando se vio venir una gran propuesta. Vegeta lo miró fijamente, y la expresión seria de su rostro siguió inmune — Necesitamos de tu teletransportación, Kakarotto.

Gokú se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Espera un segundo, Vegeta! ¿No me estarás pidiendo que te viole o algo así, verdad? — farfulló, y el aludido lo miró, escéptico.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! ¡Violar significa hacer algo sin importar si el otro se opone o no, y yo no me estoy oponiendo!

— Bueno, es que… — dijo, dubitativo. Vegeta se recompuso, y no apartó la vista de su antiguo rival. Gokú esbozó una leve sonrisa — No. Descuida, no haré nada que tenga que rebajarte como guerrero, y como persona. Tu orgullo es grande, y no dejas que se nos olvide.

— ¡Lo se, lo se! Pero, ¿acaso se te ocurre una mejor idea, Kakarotto? — dijo acercándosele.

— Pues no- — Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Vegeta lo sujeto del cuello de su traje, y lo besó. A pesar de esa fue la sensación más extraña que tuvo en toda su vida, Gokú correspondió. No supo en qué punto el contacto se hizo tan voraz y apasionado, cuando lo apartó lentamente, con ambas manos sobre sus brazos — Espera un segundo… ¿Qué pasará si Bulma y Milk…?

— No tienen por qué enterarse — interrumpió, con parsimonia.

Gokú lo miró, extrañado.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

— No veo otra salida – dijo, en tono monocorde - No creí que ibas a dudar tanto…

— No es eso, es solo que…

— No lo pienses más — dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el abdomen — Si lo piensas demasiado será para peor — y volvió a besarlo. Pero esta vez, Gokú no puso más peros.

La humedad del suelo era pegajosa, media viscosa. El aire aún seguía siendo escaso. Y más aún cuando Gokú sintió la necesidad de absorberlo a todo de una sola bocanada. Vegeta sintió el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuando el saiyajin criado en La Tierra se apretó más contra él, provocando que gimiera.

La verdad, era que tenía una vaga idea de cómo sería Gokú en esas… circunstancias. Por así decirlo. Siempre creyó que haría todo con calma, y paciencia. Como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, y tuvieran todo el tiempo a su favor.

No se confundió. Gokú era suave y le demostraba mucho cariño. Era obvio que le estaba haciendo el amor limpia y llanamente, y para serse franco, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Le besó el cuello con fervor, cuando Gokú se adentró aún más en su interior, y comenzando un vaivén más rápido. Por qué hizo eso. ¿Acaso fue cosa del momento?

La piel de ambos se erizó al instante. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían acompasadamente entre el silencio, ahogado a veces por sus propios quejidos. Esto descolocaba un poco al príncipe saiyajin. Jamás creyó encontrarse en así con su eterno rival. Era un placer tan irreal. Tanto, que no sabía si volvería a pasar. Pues, lo lógico sería que no volviera a pasar. Pero, quién sabe.

Volviendo en sí, recordó por qué estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió que el Ki de Gokú iba en aumento poco a poco. Sonrió. Al fin. Ya empezaba a incomodarse consigo mismo.

— Mmm, no lo había pensado — se dijo en voz alta, minutos después, a espaldas de Gokú.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué? — farfulló, ahora más un tanto más animado, buscando el Ki de Dendé para hacer la tan esperada teletransportación.

— En cómo tendría el tupé de mirarte a la cara después de lo que pasó — dijo mientras se colocaba la parte de arriba de su traje. Luego se dio media vuelta hacia él — Pero tú no tienes ese problema, fenómeno — Gokú rió entre dientes — No me engañas. Seguro que hasta lo disfrutaste.

— Porque tú no, ¿verdad? — esbozó una sonrisa. Vegeta esquivó su mirada, sin decir nada. Conociéndolo, quizás era un sí. Gokú le hizo señas para que se acercara, cuando al fin encontró el Ki del Nameku. Vegeta se acercó, y le dirigió una tensa mirada. — Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Tienes mi palabra — exclamó, antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca.

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco. Tanto lo conocía que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle. O advertirle, en su caso. Quizás solo quería ahorrarse la reprimenda.

— Más te vale — dijo, y auque su voz sonó seria y gruñona, no hubo signos de verdadera molestia en sus palabras.

Gokú le dedicó otra sonrisa, y ambos desaparecieron más rápido de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Nota: Sexo para aumentar de energía lo saqué de Fushigi Yugi ._.

X'D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
